


Still Staring

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Animalistic Thrawn, Dominance, F/M, Kissing, Nightmares, Nudity, Oral Sex, Pain, Rape, Restraints, Sharing a Bed, Spanking, Spooning, Staring, Tears, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i might add another chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There is a power cut and you end up stuck in the Grand Admiral's quarters until morning.





	Still Staring

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first me writing fanfic from this point of view, and I am sorry if it doesn't make sense, and also, finally some male/female relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> (h/c) = hair colour  
> I might add a second chapter

It wasn’t only you he intimidated. It was several other of your fellow cadets, and even a few of your superiors. His glowing red stare could, and certainly would, pin you to the spot, not daring to move. His voice, calm and icy, could probably hypnotize someone. 

It was a normal evening. You were standing deathly still, waiting for the grand admiral to dismiss you. It just happened to be you to report to him that day. He stands up and scans you up and down. You bite down on your lip not to look away. “Dismiss me already,” you think. He was about to say it. The words resting on his tongue and where about to flow out of his mouth. Suddenly the lights turned off. His holomap turned off. Everything shut down. The small red emergency light illuminates your panicked face. A power cut? Now? You give a small sigh. The grand admiral glances at you before he picks up his comm link.  
“Are we out of power?” Grand Admiral Thrawn asks in that calm tone of his.  
“Unfortunately yes sir,” came the reply. That meant the door was locked. That also meant, you were stuck in the grand admiral’s office, at 9pm, alone with him. Kriff. He puts down his comm link.  
“Sir, if I may ask, what am I going to do? I’m stuck in your office, and it is getting late,” you ask carefully. He looks you up and down again, his red gaze stopping in places they shouldn’t.  
“Isn’t the answer logical, Cadet? Simply stay the night,” Thrawn beckons you over to the end of his office. To your surprise, you find his quarters are connected with his office. You blush when you see there is only one bed. You feel a cold touch on your shoulder. You turn around, to meet Thrawn’s gaze, uncomfortably close to you. You back up into the room, not being able to take your eyes off him. You didn’t trust him entirely.  
“S...Sir, but where would I sleep, there is only one bed...,” you blush again as you realise you’re either going to sleep on the floor, or share the bed with the grand admiral. He tilted his head slightly.  
“Well, isn’t it obvious?” This made you look away. Your eyes drift around the room. There was a bed in the corner, with a small bathroom at the end of the room. Beside the bed, there was a small chest of drawers. Who knows what he kept in there. You turn round to face him. His lips quirk upwards in a parody of a smile.  
“Unless you prefer to sleep on the floor,” He gestures to the metal floor. You give a stiff nod. His eyebrows arch a little as he crouches down to the bottom drawer and pulls out a blanket.  
“Make yourself comfortable then,” he drops it on the floor, before starting to take off his uniform. You gulp down your panic and awkwardness as you kneel on the floor and spread out the blanket. This night could go so wrong in so many ways.... Or perhaps you were just overreacting.... Or it could take such a left turn you wouldn’t be able to hold on to the barrier... No! If you fall asleep now, and sneak out during the morning, where the power probably will be back, you can just forget this... right? You shake out of your worries and curl up slowly on the scrap of material. The floor was freezing cold and uncomfortably hard. You consider taking off your jacket for extra cushioning, but it’s cold in Grand Admiral Thrawn’s quarters with the jacket, never mind without. You sigh silently and look over to the grand admiral, and it feels as if your heart was stopped. He is wearing nothing but his black Imperial briefs. Sure, you had seen plenty of men and officers shirtless, but none of them could even try to compare themselves to Thrawn. His blue skin seemed more vibrant. His legs were unimaginably long, they were also quite muscular, same went for his arms. His chest was broad and chiselled and your brain couldn’t handle the math of how many hours he had spent at the gym. His abs suggested he trained every day, or every other. His entire body was one big art pallet of blue, except for those intimidating red eyes, their glow more sinister in the dim lighting of his quarters. Even his hair had blue streaks in them. The only thing that you didn’t know whether it was blue or not, was his crotch, covered by the black material, but you very much hoped to keep it that way. You imagine sharing the bed with him, that muscular chest pressed against your back... you still preferred the floor. You blush as you realise you’ve been staring at him, and you blush even deeper when you notice he’s staring back.  
“I sleep without my clothes, don’t you?” he raises an blue-black eyebrow. You realise your nightgown is at your quarters.  
“It is considered unhealthy for your body to sleep in clothes,” Thrawn makes a slow approach to your “bed”. Tiny warning bells signal in your brain. Is he suggesting something?... No. He’s just giving you advice, right? Yes, you’d take off your undergarments and put on your uniform over it...  
“Of course sir... Can I use the refresher to.. change?” you shyly gesture to yourself. His eyes narrow, and look you up and down. Stop doing that, you think. The red gaze stops at your breasts, and you feel yourself grow extremely uncomfortable. After a short while, he gives a tiny smile, but you sense he’s hiding something behind it.  
“You may,” You stand up and quickly pace to the refresher, thanking however designed these quarters, your guess was Thrawn, for the slide- able door instead of the standard power one. As you close the door, you can feel Thrawn staring again. He is doing that on purpose, you clench your fists with both annoyance and discomfort as you quickly strip your clothing. You shiver once you are naked, the cold air nipping your skin as you reapply your uniform, but without your underwear and bra. It does lay a little like a nightgown, but it made you feel exposed, vulnerable. You slip out of your boots, but keep your socks on, it was so cold here! You re-enter the room, and are majorly disturbed, however not showing it, that Thrawn was still staring at you. You meet his look for a few seconds, before turning away and padding softly to your makeshift bed. You tuck your clothes underneath the blanket, before you curl up again. You refuse to look behind you, but you are sure the grand admiral is STILL standing there, STILL staring. You bite down on your lip and close your eyes.  
“Goodnight sir,” You mutter as you hope you get to sleep quick enough. You hear him let out something between a sigh and chuckle.  
“Goodnight Cadet,” he says softly, and you can sense the smile tugging at his lips as the lights darken. A sense of insecurity washes over you. So far so good, you think as you drift off into a very uncomfortable sleep.

Middle of the Night

He was leaning over you, those diabolical red eyes pinning you to the spot, making you so uncomfortable you couldn’t breathe or even think. He is saying something, but in a language you don’t understand. His large blue hands rest on your face, his skin cool and dry. He leans in closer to your face, his nose brushing against yours. Your brain screams at you to fight back, but you are too petrified of the red gaze. Suddenly your vision goes fuzzy. You mange to move under the gaze and you can just about feel a thin blanket. He leans in too close...  
You sit up with a gasp for air. You always had nightmares and strange dreams, you really did not want the grand admiral involved in them. You calm yourself down and look around. Only to find the grand admiral himself, crouching on one knee beside your resting spot. And, he is giving you that tiny smile that freaks you out entirely.  
“I didn’t want to wake you up Cadet, but you felt rather cold on that floor, and I do not wish to take you to med bay for hypothermia,” you touch your cheeks, instantly recoiling at the low temperature of your skin. Before you can even think or protest, he snaked his muscular arms underneath your arms and legs.  
“Sir?” You ask panicked as he gently carries you to his bed, making you feel protected of a sort. He doesn’t reply, and stays silent when he places you down on the bed and covers you with the sheets. The feeling leaves you as you curl up underneath the material, it was much more comfy and warm here. You don’t get a chance to question him, before you feel movement and something immensely warm press up behind you. Your eyes widen in alarm as blue arms and legs wrap round your waist and ankles. Warm lips brush against your ear and you can’t help give a panicked shiver.  
“We wouldn’t want you catching a chill,” Thrawn whispers insanely quietly and softly. You squirm uncomfortably in the cage of blue that prevented you from running back to your quarters in fright. You can feel the warmth from his body spreading onto yours, and you could admit, you did feel warmer. As you reluctantly close your eyes to get back to sleep, you feel his fingers on your waist, sliding themselves underneath your jacket and tunic, stroking your stomach slowly. This was taking a very big left turn. However you stay put, you had heard dark rumours on what happened to Slavin when Thrawn got angry with him, you certainly did not want the same happening to you. You even somehow found the iron control to not act when the fingers unbutton and tug off your grey uniform jacket. You can’t however suppress a grunt of protest when he tugs your tunic over your head, exposing your breasts to the cold air. You blush red, this is going very bad. You gather your scattered confidence and bring up your arms to cover yourself. The lips at your ear give out a small chuckle and feel him shift slightly behind you. Your lips suddenly part as your backside comes to rest on his crotch and you can feel something hard poke into you. You force yourself to believe it’s a pencil. The fingers return and lie on your right breast, giving it the gentlest of squeezes. That’s it, you think. Your hand flies up and roughly pushes him away, instantly regretting doing so.  
“Sir, stop! I-“ you are cut off by Thrawn giving you a small growl as he grabs your shoulders and forcibly turns you onto your back. You give a small gasp of surprise and fear when he grabs your wrists and pins them above your head. His teeth are bared aggressively and his eyes are filled with savage lust. He looks a lot more intimidating when he leans over you. Your heart hammers so hard you think it’s about to explode.  
“Do not try and resist me Cadet,” Thrawn’s voice is quiet and filled with something you cannot catch out. It’s not anger or annoyance, but dominance. You look into his eyes, terrified and uncomfortable, you try and thrash out of his grasp, but it tightens and the eyes flash.  
“I said, don’t resist,” he emphasises the word “resist” as he leans in, so close you can feel his body heat radiating onto yours. You start to tremble.  
“Do you know what happened to Captain Slavin when he got me angry?” he lowers his head, rubbing his lips gently on your breasts. You clench you teeth. This was bad. This could easily turn worse.  
“Answer me Cadet!” He runs his hot tongue along your flushed skin and bites down, making you whimper. You squeeze your eyes shut and squirm in his grasp.  
“N..No,” you manage to stutter after swallowing the fear and discomfort in your throat. He turns his bite into a lick before letting go of one of your wrists and positioning his arms so it hold both of them in place. Meanwhile, his other hand run down your body and stops at your waist. His fingers slip underneath the fabric and yank down your trousers, leaving you naked beneath him. You give a startled gasp when the fingers find your opening and circle it. Your eyes fly open as they tease and apply pressure. His lips move up again, this time stopping at your neck, his tongue covering your skin with his saliva.  
“Who do you think you’re talking to? No what?” Thrawn whispers, his voice deadly. You so desperately want this to end.  
“No.. s..sir,” you tremble. You try pushing him away with your feet, but he hardly budges. You risk a kick at his shin. That, results in a animal like growl and he applies more pressure to your opening, making you arch your back a little.  
“I think I’m going to have to teach you some obedience,” his fingers suddenly push into you, and you are late to bite down a pained moan. His eyebrows arch a little as he pushes and twists the digits inside you. You can’t look at him anymore. You close your eyes and look away. He thrusts his fingers back and forth one last rough time before pulling out. You sense him reach out for something. You suddenly feel material being tied round your wrists, binding them together. You also feel his lips move up your neck and up to your neck.  
“Look at me,” he whispers, his vice-like grip on your wrists easing a little. You open your eyes, and see that your wrists are bound with a black cloth.  
“When I let your writs go, you will keep them there. If you move them, I will punish you. Understood?” he lets go of your wrists, and you are tempted to move them, but you certainly do not want to be punished.  
“Y..Yes,” he runs his fingernails along your breasts, and pinches your nipple painfully. You give a pained moan.  
“Yes what?” he dug his nail into the skin. You don’t hesitate.  
“Yes sir,” you gasp out. Your arms twitch but don’t move. He finally pulls back from you for a second, and pulls down his underwear. Your stomach jumps up to your throat and your eyes widen in alarm. By now, you’d figured out what his intentions where. You could do nothing but stare. It was blue, just like the rest of his body. It was longer and thicker than any you’ve seen, and his crotch wasn’t covered in pubic hair like every other man or human being you know. You swallow thickly as he leans over you again, his dick scraping against your thighs and opening. You feel sick. It stops on your stomach, putting an uncomfortable weight on it. You can’t help flinching. Your lips part in utter shock. If you were asked how you feel, you would have no words to describe it. He gives you an evil grin as he crawls all on fours to position his hips over your head. His dick hangs just in front of your eyes and you’ve never felt so panicked in your life. He runs his fingers along your lips before giving your cheek a gentle stroke.  
“Open your mouth,” he commands and you reluctantly open them the tiniest bit. You don’t want to, but you don’t want to be punished either. He pulled your jaw further open and lowered his dick into your mouth.  
“Suck it,” he orders, giving you that intimidating smile of his. You slowly start to do so, grimacing at his bitter taste. Your arms twitch again, desperate to change position, but you don’t want to think what punishment Thrawn could give you. He grips your (h/c) hair all of a sudden, and thrusts his hips wildly, angling you the way he feels comfortable. Back and forth he thrusts, and you blush intensely because of the fact you have to stretch your mouth painfully far to fit in. You choke or gag every now and then, until Thrawn finally pulls out of your lips and slides down, his dick resting on your midriff. One of his hands grips you hips, while the other slides over your mouth, not allowing you to talk if you tried to. He pushes his dick against your stretched opening, and you start to tremble more. The red eyes seep into you, and you’ve ran out of confidence to keep looking into them. You close your eyes and pray this will be over soon. Thrawn’s hand feels cool and dry on your lips, and you do your best not to grimace against it. Suddenly, without any warning, something big pushes past your opening and inside your tight tunnel. You shout out, however it’s muffled by his palm. He thrusts into you painfully, and it’s excruciatingly slow. One last time, you place your foot on his thigh and try and push him out. You hear him growl above you, and he picks up the tempo of his thrusts, the pain making you cry, the tears running down your blushed face. He doesn’t stop. He doesn’t stop until the grip on your hips and mouth tighten, and he comes in you with a strangled gasp. He pulls out of you roughly and gently wipes away the tears on your face. He uncovers your mouth so you can breathe properly again. Then he leans over you and stays there. You dare to open your eyes. He’s staring at you again. Stop staring at me, you think. You forget his command and move your aching arms down a bit. His eyes narrow and he leans forward, his lips centimetres away from yours.  
“I thought I told you to leave those arms above your head,” Thrawn whispers as you suddenly remember. You swallow thickly.  
“I’m going to have to punish you,” He grabs your shoulders and forcibly turns you over onto your stomach, exposing your ass to him.  
“Sir, I’m sorry. Please don’t punish me,” you plead, cringing inwardly at your words, sounding like a sub in a game of dominance and submission. You flinch at the cold touch grazing over your ass cheeks.  
“Sorry doesn’t work on me,” he lifts his palm. You think he’s done. He’s not. He gives your right cheek a swift hit, not to painful, but enough to make you gasp out.  
“Shhhh,” he shushes as his runs his fingernail down your crack, before landing another blow to your ass, this time to the left cheek. You bite down on your lip to muffle the sound. It does hurt a bit, but the process is more humiliating than painful. Strike after strike, the blows seem to be getting harder and more painful. After one last swat, he strokes your red ass cheeks gently. You flinch, but you are now used to the touch.  
“You took that so well, I think that’d be enough for tonight,” Thrawn’s voice was filled was mock reassurance as lies down beside you and pulls you onto your side. You are once again wrapped up a tangle of blue arms and legs. You try to sleep, but the blue lips teasing and licking at your neck and ear make it impossible. After an hour or maybe even more, you’ve lost track of time, you finally fall asleep. Thrawn is STILL staring at you while you sleep.

Morning

Your eyes snap open, and last night flows into you painfully. You carefully look over your shoulder to the grand admiral behind you. Asleep. You carefully slip out from under Thrawn’s blue arm draped over your waist. He stirs, but doesn’t wake. You find your clothes and pull them on quickly, then suddenly you realise something. The lights were on. Thrawn didn’t turn them off last night which meant... the power was back! Still in shock after sleeping with your intimidating superior you quietly tiptoe to the door. You are just about to open it and run back to your quarters, but a cold hand grabs your wrist and yanks you backwards.  
“I haven’t dismissed you yet, Cadet,” the cold voice seeps through your skin and your heart lurches. You don’t want to look at him, so you look down, and remember, he indeed did not dismiss you. Still not looking up, you stumble backwards, hoping to get away from him. You don’t. Your back crashes against the wall, and you are trapped. He looms over you and you really feel like screaming. You feel like running until you can run no more. You feel like fighting him until you can fight no more. But you are too intimidated and terrified of him to consider it. He places both his hands on your chest, pinning you in place, although he doesn’t need to, his gaze already does that.  
“And, I’m not finished with you,” Thrawn leans forward so much you can’t breathe properly. You are about to say something, however he captures your lips with his in a kiss. You desperately thrash your head around, trying to get him off, but he only kisses you deeper. You feel sick again as his tongue slides over your bottom lip and teeth. He grins against you as he gives your lips a playful nip and pulls back. You gasp for air, and you only have a couple of seconds to breathe before he pulls you in for another kiss. This time, his hand runs down you until it stops at your waist, giving your inner thighs gentle strokes. He sighs softly. You struggle against him, and your struggle rises as you feel his hand slip underneath your trousers. No, not again, you think. You gather up your confidence and push him away full force, ripping him off your lips. He does step back, a tiny grin on his face. You’re trembling again.  
“Stop! Stop it!” you manage to blurt. He once again closes the distance between you, and lifts your chin up with his cold fingers.  
“Stop it what?” his thumb slides over your lips possessively.  
“Stop it, sir,” you look him in the eyes, their redness seeming vibrant more than ever.  
“Very well,” he steps back, leaving you alone. You look at him hopefully.  
“Dismissed Cadet,” those were the words you wanted to hear all this time. You shoot him one last glance, before turning to the door. He is still giving you that intimidating smile of his.  
“One more thing,” his voice forces you to turn. He is looking at you intensely.  
“If you ever feel like talking, I’ll be here,” he says, baring his teeth in the smile. You are majorly creeped out.  
“Yes sir,” you shoot, before you open the door and exit his quarters. On your way out, you can STILL feel him staring.

**Author's Note:**

> It is only 5 days until the Last Jedi, and I am going to see it on the 14, one minute past midnight, so expect to have some content from that pretty soon. If you have any suggestions/requests/dares, do feel free to comment them.  
> Oh and leave a kudos will ya?


End file.
